The invention relates to a system for detachably retaining a net on a basketball goal rim and, more particularly, to a basketball net clip for detachably retaining a net on a basketball goal rim whereby the net may be released from the rim upon application of a predetermined force.
Basketball goal nets are typically retained on the rim of a goal by attaching looped end portions of the net to hooked portions, known as rams, welded to the rim of the goal. By passing the looped portions of the net over the rams, the net is retained on the rim during use of the goal, for example during a game of basketball.
Under certain circumstances it is desirable to permit the net to detach from the rim of the goal whereby a force, in excess of what may be applied during normal play, will not be conveyed through or resisted by the connection point between the net and the rim. For example, when a player engages and produces a pulling force on the net, it is desirable for the net to be capable of separating from the rim rather than tearing the net or damaging the rim and/or the associated support apparatus. However, during the normal course of play, the net should remain engaged with the rim.
In one known net attachment system, net clips are used to secure a conventional net to a rim. Unfortunately, the net clip systems required a special rim fabricated to accept the net clips. The net clips connect to specially formed holes in the underside of the rim and also connect to the loops of a conventional net. As a result however, the attachment of the net is difficult and time consuming to assemble. Further, the system requires the use of loose clips or pieces that are separate from the net and the rim and may be freed during release. Consequently, the loose clips are easily lost or misplaced during release and/or assembly.
In another known net attachment system, plastic ties are used with a conventional rim. The plastic ties wrap around the rams of the rim and the looped end portions of the net whereby the net is retained on the rim of the goal. The ends of each of the plastic ties are connected to each other and will separate from each other when a large force is applied to the net, thereby permitting the net to separate from the rim of the goal.
Although the plastic ties may be used with a conventional rim, the plastic ties still present difficulties for assembly and reattachment. When the net is released from the rim, the connecting ties are freed from both the net and the rim such that they may be lost. As with other systems, if the connecting ties are misplaced during assembly or lost during release, the proper attachment or the reattachment of the net to the rim may be hindered or made impossible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a basketball goal net attachment system whereby the net may be attached to the rim of an existing basketball goal in a typical manner, and which further ensures that the components of the attachment system remain associated with the system during detachment of the net from the rim.